Chiro's Past
by 1Dkitten
Summary: Chiro has lately been suffering from nightmares. But what happens when the tables turn,and Chirp finds his big brother,and the only friend he ever had back? And... He finally tells his forbidden and terrifying mpast. Please review!


Me: This is my 2nd fanfic, and I want to introduce you to some of my characters or, O.C.s. So, here is a story about how two twelve year old , pz, plz, plz review! I'm new here, and nobody likes me. ;( not begging just saying...:-( let's start!

The rain was pouring down on me. Very hard. But they weren't as hard as the tears that I have shed in the past. I was not crying now though. I was a loner, even if my messy, unkempt, blonde hair looked childish. Espically for a 12 year old guy.

I knew better than to cry. I wasn't little. Anymore..

Halfway across the city, a goth girl felt the same way. She wasn't goth though. People just beloved she was because of her hair and eyeliner. The "goth" girl had black hair, with natural white at the tips of the bottom of her hair and bangs. She had her hair covering over her left eye, and wore thick eyeliner. She was even called "emo" once. But she was not. This girl's eyeliner was oozing down because of the rain.

And...something else. Crying. Fear has been holding her back to go to the new orphanage,ever since the new one burned down. All she did now was sit alone.

Her name was Raven. Like her hair. That is actually where she got her name from. Recalling what her dearest friend, Phillip, had said, she smiled. But still crying.

*Flashback 9 years ago*

The new 3 year old girl stood behind the tall lady shyly. She was very little. They had found her out on the streets, lost and alone. The little girl looked behind her and saw a little boy, about 5 or 6. He was very short and chubby, and extremely messy. He was playing with blocks.

The little boy came toward the counter , looking what was going on. He knew that someone new was getting registered in the orphanage. He looked down, and there he saw a little girl. Her eyes were huge with fear.

Then the little boy heared the lady at the desk ask,"What is your name?" The little girl gulped. "I don't have one," she whispered quetiley. The boy took a quick glance at her hair. "Let's call her Raven! That will be awesome, because of her hair," The dirty child yelled. "Phillip, that is actually a wonderful idea!" The women said.

So, that's how Raven got her name. Ever since, Phillip has been her best friend for life, even though he was a guy and 3 years older than her. He was now tall, and very skinny with light brown hair, and light brown eyes.

Phillip didn't call Raven emo. In fact, Phillip is the longest person she's ever met who's still around today. He's known her since she was 3, so he knows about the natural white streaks in her hair. Phillip is always busy now though. He has a part time job at the mall, so he doesn't see Raven a whole lot anymore. Raven began to cry again, hoping Phillip would hug him. Raven told him once that he gives the best hugs. "You just have to know how to give them," Phillip said.

*Raven's pov.*

Phillip had tried to convince me, once to go to the new orphanage. He said he would go if he could, but the mall offers sleep and food. Phillip chooses that option. I can't blame him. Of course it is better than that crummy new orphanage across the street. And besides, their hot dogs are pretty darn good.

I am too young to get a part time job. On the other hand, I could lie about my age. I was abandodend on the streets when I was 2 years old. I don't know why. I only have a faint memory of it. All I can remember was our house was a pretty light blue color. That's all. I don't know why my parents abandoned me. I don't even remember when Phillip picked out my name. Phillip and other people at the old orphanage just told me. As if there aren't any secrets to hide. Because there were'nt. Only for me.

Phillip and I. We love each other in a brotherly sister way. He has pretty much been my older brother my whole life. He protected me from bullies. He showed me what to do. He looked out for me, and I looked out for him.

The rain stopped. I took my hood off. I was wearing a camo hoodie with combat boots. Oh, and jeans. The jeans were blood stained and had tears and rips in them,but I could care less. I got up and walked toward Phillip's house, the mall.

Once I got there, I saw Phillip whiping the counter with a cleaning rag. He grinned. "'Sup, Raven?"he asked. "Noth'n much" I reply, my hands in my pockets, walking over there. Apperntly, Phillip was cleaning up the popcorn counter. "Want some? It's on the house." Phillip asked pointing to some popcorn. "No thanks," I sigh.

Just then, a blonde streak on a skateboard came whizzing past me. Then, CRASH! A boy about my age crashed into a tree. "Hey, blondie!" I yell. I was about to say something else, but Phillip grabbed me.


End file.
